popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Mary
Lyrics Nihongo 月が赤いのは気のせいじゃない 夜に揺れるのは幻影じゃない 森が碧いから誘い出したい 闇に紛れたら手を差しのべよう ほら...キミの身体をボクの一部... 二度と戻れない 祈り捧げたら 想い届くから 願い叶うなら 瞳をそむけないで 垂絹が降りたら 迎えにゆくから 黄泉の鐘 始まりを告げて 仄かに薫るその首筋には 涙の雫さえ火傷するほどに 記憶の中この痛みを忘れないように You are Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary... Romaji Tsuki ga akai no wa ki no sei janai Yoru ni yureru no wa gen'ei janai Mori ga aoi kara sasoi da shitai Yami ni magire tara te wo sashi no beyou Hora... kimi no shintai wo boku no ichibu... Futatabi to modore nai Inori sasage tara omoi todoku kara, Negai kanau nara hitomi wo so mu ke nai de Shide kinu ga ori tara mukae ni yuku kara Yomi no kane hajimari wo tsukete Honoka ni kaoru sono kubisaji ni wa Namida no shizuku sae kashyou suru hodo ni Kioku no naka kono itami wo wasure nai you ni, You are Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... English Translation The moon is red, it isn't your imagination. The night is wavering, it isn't a phantom. From the blue forest, I want to lure you in. Lost in the darkness, hands reaching out, Look... Your body is now a part of me... No going back now! If you pray, If you think it, you will reach it. If your dreams come true, you can't look away! The silk has fallen down, I'm coming to meet you. Hell's bells begin to ring! The faint, sweet smell of your neck, All i need is your teardrops, burning at the limit, To forget my painful inner memories, You are Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary... Long Version 月が赤いのは気のせいじゃない 夜に揺れるのは幻影じゃない 森が碧いから誘い出したい 闇に紛れたら手を差しのべよう ほら...キミの身体をボクの一部... 二度と戻れない 祈り捧げたら 想い届くから 願い叶うなら 瞳をそむけないで 垂絹が降りたら 迎えにゆくから 黄泉の鐘 始まりを告げて 揺れる水鏡は まやかしじゃない 神の囁きは 曖昧じゃない よぎる躊躇いが 十六夜のように 巡り合わせなら 刹那奏でよう そう...キミの鼓動がボクの意識... 逃げられやしない 溶けてしまうまで 刻が止まるまで 裁き下るなら せめてそばにいて 媚薬飲み干せば 奈落で酔うから 永遠の影 結末を遂げて 仄かに薫るその首筋には 涙の雫さえ火傷するほどに 記憶の中この痛みを忘れないように You are Bloody Mary... You are my Desire The drink is so delicious... La La La... The cake is so delicious... La La La... ほら...キミの身体をボクの一部... 二度と戻れない 祈り捧げたら 想い届くから 願い叶うなら 瞳をそむけないで 垂絹が降りたら 迎えにゆくから 黄泉の鐘 始まりを告げて You are Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary... Long Ver. Romaji Long Ver. English The moon is red, it isn't your imagination. The night is wavering, it isn't a phantom. From the blue forest, I want to lure you in. Lost in the darkness, hands reaching out, Look... Your body is now a part of me... No going back now! If you pray, If you think it, you will reach it. If your dreams come true, you can't look away! The silk has fallen down, I'm coming to meet you. Hell's bells begin to ring! The reflecting water is shaking, it isn't make believe. God is whispering, it isn't vague. The sixteen-day old moon is hesitantly passing by, The fateful moment beings to play. So...your heartbeat is my consciousness... You can't run away now! Until you melt, Until time stops, If judgement comes down on me, I will stay with you! Drink up my love potion, Out of the drunkenness of Hades, I have finally ended this eternal shadow! The faint, sweet smell of your neck, All i need is your teardrops, burning at the limit, To forget my painful inner memories, You are Bloody Mary... You are my Desire The drink is so delicious... La La La... The cake is so delicious... La La La... Look... Your body is now a part of me... No going back now! If you pray, If you think it, you will reach it. If your dreams come true, you can't look away! The silk has fallen down, I'm coming to meet you. Hell's bells begin to ring! You are Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary... Song Connections / Remixes *'Bloody Mary' is the fifth song in the VISUAL series. *'Bloody Mary' shares some similarities with other good-cool songs, namely Cry Out and 罠'''. *A long version of '''Bloody Mary, titled Bloody Mary（Long Ver.）, appears on the pop'n music ラピストリア original soundtrack vol.2 album. Etylomogy Bloody Mary is a folklore legend consisting of a ghost or spirit conjured to reveal the future. She is said to appear in a mirror when her name is called three times. Bloody Mary is also the name of a cocktail containing vodka, tomato juice, and combinations of other spices and flavorings including Worcestershire sauce, Tabasco sauce, piri piri sauce, beef consommé or bouillon, horseradish, celery, olives, salt, black pepper, cayenne pepper, lemon juice, and celery salt. Trivia *'Bloody Mary' is one of the Story Mode unlockable songs in pop'n music ラピストリア, added on January 8th, 2015. To unlock it, you must clear Rars' story: . **'Bloody Mary' is the only new song of the 1/8/15 update. *'Bloody Mary' marks Tatsuya Furukawa's first appearance in the pop'n music series since Apple Butter from 2010's pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET. **It also marks his first non-GuitarFreaks & DrumMania original song appearance in almost three years. Song Production Information Akuta from Chanty Welcome to the world of Bloody. Tonight, you have a delusion of joy to you. Open the door you closed. Tatsuya "good-cool" Furukawa Yuli, it is not 32 o'clock but it is night. We have prepared Bloody Mary for your awakening. Please enjoy the taste of "2" for the first mouth and "3" taste just before drinking. Well then, I am in a good mood. Oh, your friends are doing fine. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Song Files Bloody Mary LONG ver. Video Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Good-cool Songs Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:Story Mode Songs Category:Tatsuya Furukawa Songs